J Andres
History J Andres was formed on September 23rd, from a small plot of land in what was once Rhode Island. Five days later, the nation declared war on a small nation called Opustopia. The small J Andres army stormed the nation and took control after only two battles. Peace was quickly declared and the army returned home victorious. The General of the Army was nominated to become the President. President General Josef Mercton led the nation into another war, hoping to ride out the popularity of the first. The Australian Campaign, as it was called, was a complete failure. Only fifty soldiers dies in both these early wars, but J Andres had become discouraged. In October, a formal government was set up. The Nation would be led by a combination of the "Commune" and the President. The Commune worked similar to the senate of other nations. The Capital of Endor Cuidad rapidly grew with many more governmental buildings. The commune declared Toaism as the nation's national religion. Another week later, the President General was being called "The Bringer of Prosperity." The Nation had reached a time of economic greatness and President General Mercton was given credit for the economic success. Much of this success, was also due to the joining of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. This alliance provided J Andres with money to kick start the economy. The money was put into housing and building projects and the population skyrocketed. The nation survived in its transitional form for quite some time, but on October 19th, between the opinions of the people and the Commune, the nation switched to Authoritorian Rule. President General Mercton was given complete control of the country. The commune remained intact as a formality, and it was also tasked with being second-in-command. In the event of the death of the President, the Commune would choose a replacement. Current Government Officials Government Positions *President: General Josef Mercton *Minister of War and Defense: Colonel Woodrow Kissinger *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Mickey Bethesda Military Chain of Command *President General Josef Mercton *Minister Colonel Woodrow Kissinger *Colonel Ben Richards Nation Information J Andres is a sizeable and new nation at 27 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of J Andres work diligently to produce Aluminum and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons J Andres will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of J Andres has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. J Andres allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. J Andres believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. J Andres will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Category: NationsCategory: North Atlantic Defense Coalition